Who You'd Be Today
by LabRats89
Summary: This is Molly Weasley’s POV on the death of seventeenyearold Harry Potter who died alongside of Voldemort during the Final Battle. We all know how Molly thought of Harry as just another one of her children, so be warned – Very emotional! Enjoy your read


_**A/N: This is Molly Weasley's POV on the death of seventeen-year-old Harry Potter who died alongside of Voldemort during the Final Battle. We all know how Molly thought of Harry as just another one of her children, so be warned – This one-shot song-fic will be EXTREMELY emotional. Please enjoy your read!**_

**Molly's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_**A sharp and deafening silence exploded through the air as Death Eaters, Aurors, Dumbledore's Army, and the Staff of Hogwarts held their breaths mere seconds trailing the sight of the two most powerful wizards' downfall. Just a few seconds ago, the darker side was losing and the lighter side appeared to have a good chance of winning the Final Battle. But, Voldemort shined in showing everyone for the last time his miraculous power and gained enough strength back to bring down the young seventh year wizard.**_

_**I had broken free from my husband's hold and ran over to the spot of the fallen teenager who I had taken in as a surrogate son. Tears of anguish poured from my eyes as I gazed into his wide-open ones. His eyes were filled with shock, fear, despair, and relief. I gently shut his eye for him and then I scooped his lifeless body into my arms and cried into Harry's untidy hair, and cried out in utter despair as any mother would over the death of her child.**_

_**Hundreds had attended the funeral held by the Ministry of Magic, but the funeral set up by Albus Dumbledore was private and only those closest to Harry attended. I knew Harry would have wanted the latter.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat. _

_I feel you everywhere I go. _

**I sit on the front porch of the Burrow, watching my children, Neville, and Hermione talk, laugh, and play innocent jokes on one another; the way children are supposed to act during their childhood. I smile through the tears glistening in my eyes as I swallow the lump that is churning in my throat. Four months have passed since Harry Potter's death, and the children – though they miss him greatly – have learned to luckily move on with their lives. Ron and Hermione are engaged, and Ginny and Neville are beginning to form a healthy relationship. My heart goes out to my only daughter, knowing that Harry will always be the love of her life no matter how her life ends up in the end. I know Ginny can never forget about Harry; she carries their child in her stomach. Ginny is six months pregnant with their baby boy. I can only pray that this little boy will be the spitting image of his father. That way Harry can live on through the looks of his son.**

**My mind drifts back to the many times Harry walked the lands of our home, and the memories suppressing my mind makes me worse. The children may be able to go on with life after Harry, but I will never be able to live a day without that poor innocent child evading my thoughts. Harry's scent fills the Burrow, and his belongings that he would forget during the summer still stay in their righteous position in Ron's room where he'd stayed during the holidays. The bed in which he slept will never be used again, for as long as we can help it. Millions of memories about Harry surround the atmosphere, here, at the Burrow, and no one can be blind enough not to feel them and not take the time to reminisce them.**

_I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone._

**I am sitting on the chair in the corner of my daughter's hospital room holding the tiny infant that Ginny and Harry had created. Tears of joy fall from my eyes, but despair fills my heart. This little boy is the exact copy of his father. I feel a pang of pride when my daughter informs me that this child will be keeping the _Potter_ name continuing. She names him after his father and grandfather… Harry James Potter, Jr. Ginny has had a shock when she not only delivered little Harry but also a baby girl in which she named after her grandmother, Lillian Rose Potter, Jr. These weren't the first choices of names she'd chosen originally, but after Ginny thought about Harry and how honoured he would have been naming these two precious babies after his parents, she gave in to herself and named her babies after Harry's side of the family. I couldn't be any more proud. With a newborn in each arm, I glance repeatedly at both of them, and can't get over how much of their _father_ they have in them.**

**I sigh, closing my eyes momentarily. I picture Harry's face clear as day and can hear him laughing. Even when he was in the most compound situation, Ron could always find a way to make Harry laugh. However, this time – I am imagining Harry laughing as he watches his children play. God, life was not fair to him. The pride that radiates from his eyes in my mind causes me to shiver as a chill runs down my spine. I swear from the light coming in from the slightly ajared door that I see the faintest outline of a boy that is Harry. But as quickly as the image appears is as hastily as it disappears. I can't help but let out a sob of despair and relief. The figure of Harry had a smile as wide as ever plastered on his face as he stared in the room at his two small children. A relief I haven't felt for months, courses through me, and is the variable that would soon help me recover from the lingering shock that had draped over my life since Harry's death.**

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
_

**I'd only known Harry for seven years, but he'd won my heart the day he innocently asked me how to board Platform nine and three quarters. From that day only, I'd known the poor child had been a victim of child neglection and verbal abuse just from how he had acted so hesitantly and distantly. But a love had formed miraculously, too. A love like I feel for my own children had developed for that poor child who wore baggy, over-sized clothing the day he met me.**

**He had grown from a small child to a young man any mother would feel proud to call her son, and he became a young man that a father of a daughter would be honoured to know his daughter was marrying.**

_God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no one can take your place.  
Sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today? _

**I had once overhead my son Ron and Harry talking about future dreams, one including marriage and children. Now my son will get to see his future come true but Harry never will. Harry died never knowing he was going to be a daddy for Ginny was only two months along with he died. This breaks my heart, as I watch Neville play the father role in Harry and Lily's lives.**

**Lily and Harry are now five years old, and Ginny and Neville have a child of their own and have another one on the way. Nicolas Martin Longbottom is three years old, and their little girl who will be born in one month will be named Sally Annabel Longbottom. I watch Neville play with Lily and Harry as Ginny reads to their son Nicolas.**

"_**Daddy, did you see it? I did magic!"**_

"_**I saw, Lily. Very good. I am so proud of you!" Neville opens his arms with a smile on his face and Lily runs into them. Neville spins her in the air as he says, "I love you so much, Lils!"**_

"_**I love you too, daddy!"**_

"_**Daddy, can you take me flying? I really want to fly."**_

"_**How about I let you try for once? I think I've taught you the basics. What do you say, kiddo?"**_

"_**Yeah, daddy, yeah!"**_

"_**All right, buddy. Let's do it."**_

_**Harry mounted his broomstick and pushed up from the ground and hovered five feet above the air for a good minute before moving and inching higher into the air.**_

"_**I'm doing it! I'm flying, dad!"**_

"_**You sure are, Harry! You are going to make a great seeker during your Hogwarts' years."**_

"_**Can I go higher?"**_

"_**How about you come on down, now. I believe it's time for lunch."**_

"_**Can't I just do it quickly, daddy?"**_

"_**Maybe tomorrow."**_

_**Harry pouted, but obeyed his father's commands.**_

**I feel rage but delight at the same time. Rage because Harry should be the one with three children and another one on the way, and he should be the one witnessing his children's magic spurges and teaching his children how to fly, not Neville. Delight because Harry's children won't have to go through what he went through growing up without parents. Sure they would have had their mother, but at least now they have a father in their lives, Neville. Neville loves them will all his heart, and would die to save them. Neville was one of Harry's dearest friends; he'd never do anything to hurt Harry intentionally.**

_  
Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy. _

_  
_**Ginny and Neville just told Harry and Lily about their real father. In my opinion they waited far to long to reveal the truth; Harry and Lily are infuriated. They are sixteen years old, and have just found out about their father's death. I hold a sobbing Lily in my arms. She cried and told me everything her heart felt. She knows she'll never have her real father there to walk her down the isle; she loves her dad, but now all she wants is a chance to get to know her real father. Harry stormed out of the Burrow, but not before cursing his parents to hell. I see my daughter and son-in-law sitting on the swing outside leaning against one another hoping their children will forgive them soon.**

"_**Grandma, what was my daddy like?"**_

"_**He was a very brave and courteous young man."**_

"_**Did he love mom?"**_

"_**He loved your mother very much."**_

"_**Did daddy even know about us? At all?"**_

"_**No, he didn't, sweetheart. But I know he does now, and that he loves you and your brother very much."**_

"_**How could Harry and I have been so stupid? I mean come on, Harry James Potter Jr? Duh, why else would junior be in there."**_

"_**Don't blame yourself, Lily. It was a simple mistake."**_

"_**Where's daddy's grave?"**_

"_**Right next to his parents'."  
**_

"_**Harry and I are going to over there. That we are."**_

"_**I think that will help you and your brother loads. I love you, baby girl."**_

"_**And I love you, grandma."**_

**I wipe the lone tear that slides down my cheek. I am so grateful that Harry's children want to see him, though it's by grave. Maybe God will allow Lily and James to encounter their father in some blessed way.**

_  
It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no one can take your place.  
Sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today? _

**Today is the day Lily and Harry are going to Harry's grave. July 31, 2014... Harry would have been thirty-three today. I hope everything goes well for Lily and Harry, and that they don't blame Harry for his death.**

_Today, today, today...  
Today, today, today…_

**Harry and Lily walked stiffly to their father's grave; afraid of what their emotions would do once they actually saw his grave. Lily shuddered and inhaled sharply, as Harry's body stiffened. Here before them was their father's grave.**

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Loving son, fiancé, and father**_

_**Died defeating the Dark Lord**_

_**May you rest in peace, Harry**_

_**7/31/1980 – 5/17/ 1998**_

"_**I didn't want to believe it, Lils, but he's really gone."**_

"_**Why would mom and dad lie to us for so long?"**_

"_**I don't know. Maybe because mom wanted us to always consider Neville as our father. I mean he's been there all our lives, this man hasn't."**_

"_**They should have told us; I still would have considered Neville our father. But knowing they lied to us for sixteen years, I'm not sure I can forgive them for that."**_

"_**Lily, Harry may be our father, but we'll never really know him. Neville we know… he's our dad in every way."**_

**A flash of golden light erupted the still atmosphere, and a lone figure walked towards the two startled teenagers.**

_**Harry stood up, his wand pointed as he asked, "Who are you?"**_

"_**I'm your father."**_

"_**Daddy?" Lily whispered, standing up.**_

"_**Yes, sweetheart, it's me."**_

"_**I thought I'd never see you."**_

"_**Why'd you have to die, dad? Couldn't you have fought against it?"**_

"_**I tried, kids, I really did. But I saw my parents waiting for me on the other side. I loved your mom more than anything, but I was weak and vulnerable at the time, and nothing looked better than being with my parents. I didn't know about you two. If I had, I'd have done things differently."**_

"_**Do you wish you hadn't chose death?"**_

"_**At times, Lils. But I think you live a better life without me. Without the publicity." Harry could feel himself being pulled back into the afterlife. "I must leave. But let me tell you this, I couldn't be prouder of the way you two turned out. Whenever you need me, look to the Heavens and I'll be there. I'm always with you in heart and mind. I love you, Lily. And I love you, Harry. And I love your mother."**_

"_**Love you, dad."**_

"_**I love you, daddy."**_

"_**We shall meet again, but not for a very long time."**_

**Their father disappeared and Lily and Harry felt complete, unlike they had before Harry showed up.**

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day. _

**We all survived Harry's death because we know that we will all meet again someday, and live happily and peacefully for eternity. **

Some day, some day…

_**A/N: Well what did you think? Please let me know in your review. Will review all who review me! Thanks so much! --Stacey--**_


End file.
